Freudian Slip
by akmdreamer
Summary: Freudian slip: (noun) A verbal mistake that is thought to reveal an unconscious thought, or emotion. "Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love Blaine."


**DISCLAIMER: ...I don't think so.**

**A/N: Not much to say about this...I have no excuses. :) I was just watching 2x11, and I started giggling over what might have happened if Kurt had made a little...mistake at Lima Bean when he and Blaine were there with Rachel and Mercedes. :) Be warned: Overload of Klaine fluff, because I seriously can't stand this breakup thing anymore. :( I really miss the old Blaine. **

* * *

_"We love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves."_

_- Kurt Hummel S2E11 The Sue Sylvester Shuffle (AKA Thriller)_

* * *

_Freudian Slip_

_noun_

_(in Freudian psychology) an inadvertent mistake in speech or writing that is thought to reveal a person's unconscious motives, wishes, or attitudes._

_Medical: A verbal mistake that is thought to reveal an unconscious thought, or emotion._

_Source: _

* * *

Kurt watched with a smile as Blaine and his two divas chatted easily. The melding of two worlds was never simple, but this one seemed to be going better than, say, the one that Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste were attempting according to Rachel and Mercedes.

The girls gaped at Blaine, who was spouting off the rules of high school football like it was nothing. Heck, even the football team didn't know half their rules, but some gay prep school boy from Westerville? Really, Blaine was full of surprises. Through an incredulous expression, Kurt grinned at his best friend.

"...But if they can figure out a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on," Blaine finished cheerfully through a mouthful of coffee-soaked biscotti. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Kurt, half 'Is this guy for real?' and half 'OhmyGod you're keeping him!' before exchanging a meaningful glance with Rachel.

"Oh, totally," Kurt enthused. Mercedes nearly fell off her chair and Rachel choked on a sip of her latte. "Blaine and I _love_ football," Kurt continued happily. Mercedes suppressed a snort. _That's new. _"Well, Blaine loves football. I love Blaine."

Silence. Rachel's lungs battled with another gulp of coffee.

"Um," Kurt whispered. "What did I just say?"

Blaine shifted in his seat, setting down his biscotti. His cheekbones and nose were dusted red, but a tiny smile teased the corners of his long-lashed eyes.

Kurt's vocal chords finally caught up with the situation, and he was off.

"Oh my Gucci, I'm so sorry Blaine! I didn't mean - I just -" Kurt rambled incoherently, his face buried in his hands.

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt gave a little moan of despair.

"I think," he began carefully, "I think that Wes owes David some money," he said nonchalantly. "Or is it Thad? Anyway, someone owes someone big time," he concluded with a roguish grin, picking his cookie up again and dipping it into his coffee.

"Wait, what?" Kurt stammered, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Wes and David. Or Thad. I don't really remember. The Warblers had a bet about us...something about before Valentines Day or after...?" Blaine elaborated, still not looking Kurt in the eyes. He caught a crumb on his lower lip with his tongue and swallowed. Kurt stared at him blankly. Mercedes muttered a vague excuse that went unheard anyway and dragged Rachel off, leaving the boys alone at the table.

"I don't understand," Kurt ventured weakly after a moment. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, sweetheart...I love you too," he said bluntly.

Kurt thought that maybe he needed to re-learn how to breathe.

"Oh," he stated eloquently.

"Yes," Blaine said with a gentle smile. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" the blue-eyed boy hummed breathily, gazing through a dazed mask up at Blaine.

"I'm going to kiss you now, sweetie," the tenor chuckled.

"Okay," Kurt agreed softly. Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, toying with the scarf draped around his neck. He brushed his nose against Kurt's cheekbone. After Karofsky, Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt knew that this was out of love. Kurt breathed in shakily. Blaine pressed a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth before claiming it fully with his own. The countertenor leaned into his arms, wrapping his around Blaine's neck as the Warbler cupped his cheek, exhaling heavily.

Reality crept back in the form of dirty stares heavy on their backs, and they separated reluctantly. It was Blaine's turn to be ineloquent.

"Wow," he muttered, his hazel eyes blown.

Kurt leaned in and nuzzled the other boy's cheek. "So what does this mean?" he asked hesitantly. Blaine hated to hear him so vulnerable, but he also treasured the openness they shared.

"Oh, right. Kurt? Would you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked a little sheepishly. Kurt giggled and nodded.

"I still can't believe I said that," he muttered, referencing his earlier slip.

Blaine laughed. "Aren't you glad, though? And I would've hated for Wes to be right. David's only slightly better anyway," he remarked fairly.

Kurt scowled. "I've got this theory that those two were gossiping old ladies in a previous life," he grumbled. lifting his now-cold coffee to kiss-bruised lips.

Blaine just scoffed, slightly entranced by the curve of his boyfriend's (_his boyfriend's_!) mouth around the rim of the cup. "Oh, but isn't it true," he laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: THE END. **_**Squee**_**! I love them. :) Reviews are to me as coffee is to Klaine. ;)**


End file.
